A Pokemon Legend: Rex's Story
by SonicZ16
Summary: The Story of a Charmander named Rex, Who searches the World's regions to find his Brother who was taken away by Team Rocket. It's a long road, But It's a road that Rex and his friends are willing to take. Alternate side to Aaron's Story. Rated T just in case I go that far in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon, They are like saviors to us. They make good friends, they carry you across water, they fight each and every battle for your sake... And they clear the path for themselves and the people who train them, to victory.

...However, this story is not about those kinds of people. We'll instead look from the eyes of a Pokemon. One who didn't want a Trainer, who lived in the wilderness, far south of New Bark Town in Johto, with his Brother being his only family left. Surely, he has a long road ahead of him...

"Do you think anybody'll find us here?" Rex asked, setting up a little bed for the night.

"Ah, quit your worryin', no one should find this place for a good while." Said Tyranno, Rex's Brother who was oddly, a black colored Charmeleon.

"Really?" Rex asked again.

"Which path would you rather take, the giant dirt path that screams 'Follow me!', or south toward the forest which you can't even enter because the Trees are too strong for Trainers to use Cut on?"

"Good point..."

"Now come on, get some rest. We're on the move again tomorrow." Tyranno quickly leaped onto his bed, facing away from Rex, falling asleep rather quickly.

"I never really thought about it... But whenever we travel we never go anywhere in particular, but that doesn't bother me. I wonder why? Maybe it's because we're Wild Pokemon? Pokemon like us don't really have a place to go anyway... Ah, I should probably get some sleep too..." Rex said to himself and fell asleep. A few hours passed and Rex sprung awake when he heard footsteps and rustling leaves.

"What the heck does he expect us to find here anyway?" A voice in the distance was heard.

"I didn't even know about this forest until we got this mission!"

"Tyranno! Wake up! Hurry!" Rex was shaking him faster and harder than Magnitude ever would.

"Meh, it's probably a Raticate or something, calm down." Tyranno said getting up and scratching his head, tired.

"No! Seriously! Listen!"

"...If there's not even a Pidgey in sight, you know something's wrong."

"Don't forget I get dibs on any rare Pokemon we see! ...If we ever find any."

"Oh, that's what you were saying. Sounds like one or two of those Team Rocket weirdoes." Tyranno said with a still tired expression on his face.

"Why do you sound so calm about this?" Rex was scared on the inside.

"I mean, have you ever seen them actually **succeed **insomething?"

"Well, what if this time was the first?"

"Like that's ever gonna' happen." A Flashlight's light shined right over them.

"Ah HA! I told you we'd find a rare Pokemon here!" Rocket Grunt 2 said.

"And better yet, there's two!" Rocket Grunt 1 said.

"Come here ya' little lizards!" The 2 Rocket Grunts tried to grab them but they barely missed as Rex and Tyranno started running.

"Okay, so you were right. Just don't rub it in my face later, okay?" Tyranno said, running with Rex.

"Playing hard to get, huh?"

"Let's get 'em!" Before they could start chasing them, Thunder started striking the sky, and it slowly started Raining.

"A little rain's not gonna stop us! Charge!" They both started chasing the brothers.

"Fantastic. It had to be rain..." Tyranno sarcastically said.

"Shouldn't we get our Pokemon to help us out?"

"Hey, good thinking!" They sent out a Golbat and a Haunter.

"Uh oh, looks like we got company." Tyranno looked behind himself.

"What are we gonna' do?" Rex watched them get closer and closer to them.

"We have to fight."

"But in rain? What if we-"

"We'll be fine. Trust me."

"Oh, you wanna' fight now? Sure, we'll play your game, but it might not end well for ya'! Haunter! Hypnosis!"

"Heh, sweet dreams."

"Woah, is it just me, or am I getting really..." Tyranno fell over and started snoring.

"Wha- Oh no! Get up! Please!"

"Your turn next, kid." Haunter tried to use Hypnosis again but Rex quickly got up and started running again.

"Trying to get away, huh? I'll sho-"

"Ah, it's not even worth it."

"B-but!"

"We'll just be slipping all over the mud at this rate, and it'll ruin these cool new outfits! Plus we got a super rare shiny Charmeleon!"

"Good call. You hear that? You got lucky this time!" They both headed toward the exit of the forest, laughing and dancing in their success.

"Tyranno, I... I'm... I'm sorry..." Rex continued running with the sound of the 2 Rocket Grunts' Laughter echoing in his mind. He kept running for what felt like days. His vision started getting hazy and he was seeing black, he passed out with all the rain sprinkling all over him. Another few hours passed and daytime came again. Rex was still out, on the ground.

"Oh, Oh my! What's this poor Pokemon doing on the ground? Could he have fainted? His flame is still lit..." A Chikorita ran over to the collapsed Rex.

"Mmmh..." Rex was making sounds as Chikorita kept softly tapping him on the back of his shoulder.

"Excuse me, um... Charmander?"

"What? Where? Um..." Rex shot awake out of nowhere and was a little embarrassed by his random outburst.

"It's okay, It's okay... Just calm down, take a few deep breaths... There, is that better?"

"A little..." Rex stood up for a bit when his legs just gave out and he fall back down.

"Oh dear... what happened to you? Do you have anywhere to stay around here?"

"I... used to." Rex looked behind his shoulder silently.

"Oh... I can't possibly just leave you here when you can't even walk your own... Um... They might not like it, but I could take you to where I live... It's close by."

"Who's they?"

"My parents. They feel uncomfortable near Fire type Pokemon..."

"If it's too much trouble, I could just..."

"No, No! If you tell them your story, they'll understand."

"Okay..."

"Well, off we go, then." Chikorita carried Rex with her vines.

"I'm sorry..."

"About what?"

"I feel like I'm just burdening you with all of this..."

"Not at all! I'd be more that happy to help you get back to your former strength!"

"Thanks, Chikorita..."

"Oh, my name's Flora, by the way. What's yours?"

"Flora... That's a nice name..." Rex thought to himself as he could just fall asleep being carried by Flora's vines.

"Hello?"

"W-what? Oh, right. Sorry. My name's Rex."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Rex!"

They both continued walking through the forest...


	2. Chapter 2

"We're almost there... Just hang on a bit longer... It's right over there, see it?" Flora said.

"Mhmm..." Rex made a sound instead of actually replying.

"It'll just be a bit longer... Don't worry..." Flora said, secretly hoping that nothing weather related would happen right now.

"I still feel a little uncomfortable about this..." Rex said, thinking about everything that could happen.

"Don't worry! They're not bad or mean Pokemon, I swear!" Flora said, stopping at the entrance.

"Um... You go in first..." Rex took a few steps back and was shaking on the inside.

"Okay..." Flora opened the door and slowly stepped in.

"Flora! Back so soon?" Flora's mother, a Meganium said.

"What's with that quiet look? Did something happen?" Flora's Father, a Venusaur said.

"Well, um... You see..." Flora looked back at the door, and Rex slowly walked up to the entrance and stood there.

"Oh, It's a Charmander!" Flora's Mother said.

"He's on our side, right?" Flora's Father whispered.

"Oh, don't worry, he won't do anything bad!" Flora said.

"You don't have to stand in the cold wind all day, Come in!" Flora's Mother welcomed Rex.

"Thank you." Rex stepped inside.

"Oh, my... You have bruises all over you, what happened?" Flora's Mother asked.

"It was yesterday night... My older brother and I were sleeping for about a few hours, when I heard voices and bush rustling, I shot awake and I tried to wake my brother up so we could leave, but he was confident they wouldn't find us. Somehow he knew those people were Team Rocket Members..."

"Team Rocket? They were here?" Flora's Father was surprised.

"What happened next?" Flora asked, letting Rex continue.

"...Well, they did end up finding us, so we started running immediately. They sent out their Pokemon, and one of them used Hypnosis on my Brother and they took him... I ran off, because I didn't want them to get me too... So I was running until it was almost sunrise, But then I just passed out for what I believe was a few hours, and that was when Flora found me. I thought talking about this would help, But... Now I just feel so defenseless and selfish now that I hear it that way..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Flora put her hand on Rex's back.

"Wow... Do you have any place to go after all that?" Flora's Father asked.

"We don't really live anywhere in particular, but we feel the most comfortable in this forest. So we just call this forest our home."

"You must be pretty used to living in the wilderness then, huh..."

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Flora's Mother asked.

"Well, I'm going to try find Team Rocket, and that'll lead to my Brother."

"All by yourself? You couldn't possibly!"

"I have to try..."

"No, you don't!... I don't want you to end up like your brother... You're a good Pokemon, Rex... I don't want you to suffer that fate... " Flora looked at Rex.

"Flora..."

"Rex... I'm going with you."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Flora's Father asked.

"Just do whatever you feel is right..." Flora's Mother said.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine!"

"Flora... I can't thank you enough for this..." Rex said.

"Oh, It's nothing! Like I said before, I'd be more than happy to help!"

"We'd love to come along too... but, We're both pretty big and not very agile, so we'll only be slowing you down." Flora's Father said.

"That's too bad, Thanks for considering it, though." Rex said.

"Just be careful, and good luck!" Flora's Mother said.

"Be sure to come back in one piece!" Flora's Father said.

"Okay, we're off!" Flora said, walking out the door with Rex.

"Ah, those two just look so natural together..." Flora's Father said.

"Wait, are you saying..."

"What? I have an eye for these things, you know!"

"Oh, boy..."

"Oh... I didn't realize this was such a big task..." Flora said, continuing to follow the path they were taking earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where do we start?"

"Oh, right..."

"...And it's not like we can just find Team Rocket absolutely anywhere we want to..."

"Let's just see where this path goes, we'll decide what to do from there."

"Sounds good." They were both walking for a few minutes and they didn't even hear a sound the entire time.

"It's been quiet for a while now..." Rex said, looking around.

:...I'm sorry if this is out of the blue, But those Team Rocket people... What Pokemon did they use? It'd be good to know what kind of Pokemon we'll be up against."

"Oh, they used um... A Golbat and a Haunter, I think..."

"P-Poison types..." Flora started shivering.

"What's wrong?... Oh, that's right..."

"I'm sorry, I'm fine."

"If you don't want to fight them, then I'm not going to force you."

"Thanks for considering my safety, but really though, I'll be fine. Don't let me stand in your way."

"It's my fault all this mess is even happening... If we fight them and lose, I'd never be able to forgive myself because I just badly injured an innocent Pokemon because of one of my own problems..."

"Remember, Me, and any other Pokemon that may join us, join you for a reason. They want you to have your brother back. You're not forcing them to fight to fix your problem, They join you because they **want** to fight to fix your problem. Just because it's your problem, doesn't mean no one can help."

"Flora, you always know how to make me feel better..."

"...Maybe this conversation means we should get more Pokemon to join us first."

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea... Our odds of winning'll get better with more Pokemon..." Rex was thinking.

"Come on, there's a Town up ahead, we're bound to find someone there!"


End file.
